


waves

by wakeupmoonchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupmoonchild/pseuds/wakeupmoonchild
Summary: Jaehyun lets the waves take him home once again. Will he stay?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 25
Kudos: 56





	waves

**Author's Note:**

> On this particular day when this story first came about as a twitter thread, it was because I wasn’t having the best time at the moment and decided to release it through angst.
> 
> Little did I know how much love it would receive, especially from my circle of friends here. Subconsciously, I wanted to get back to it to tell more.
> 
> This is the day.
> 
> This story was inspired by a million things — the sun, sand and waves of one particular town in my country, the found family amongst the cherished people in this space, the sweeping power of love, whether kind or malicious, and the overwhelming feeling of being home in the waves.
> 
> When you read this, you might be surprised that it does not look like the fic it’s supposed to be. That’s because I decided to write this as a screenplay. Chalk it up to a loving homage to my previous career.
> 
> Some nerdy film stuff out of the way! This script clocks in at 72 scenes which translates to 1 hour and 12 minutes of running time! The scene labels follow this format:
> 
> Interior/Exterior —> Location —> Time of Day
> 
> So I hope this gives you a clearer sense of how each scene looks like!  
> But do bear in mind, this is how I used to write screenplays and it may not apply the same to other production studios around the world. But if you’re interested, the closest example I can reference is “Lost in Translation” by Sofia Coppola.
> 
> Another thing is that I have not written this way for more than a year now so if there are any discrepancies, do bring it up with me either through the comments or through my CC as I would love to learn from your point-of-view!
> 
> And before I let you read, I just want to thank several people:  
> To Chanel, Andy & Leah! For being the pillars to this story. I was fairly new to fandom writing and you just outright supported me from the get-go!
> 
> To Mei! Who I distinctly remember was the one who commented that this story reminded her of another Filipino movie. I guess that was the catalyst to this script-fic!
> 
> To the bros before hoes gc, I gave a snippet of this as a mistake all those weeks ago but I’m so grateful that I did because that gave me the boost in the early stages of writing this!To all of you, thank you for being the shore wherein my waves can crash upon.
> 
> To @starhoneyy !! Thank you for taking another work of mine into your hands — taking in each of its phases and giving me nothing but honesty along the way! That means a lot to me as a writer!
> 
> And finally, to you, dear reader! Thank you for coming along for the ride. May this story make you feel…like home! As Taeyong in here will say…you will always have one here.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, before I forget! You can listen to this playlist while reading! Click ([here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/22zzUQlYngBgtbJ35iksX9?si=5dZaZXrcRj2ajavO41K7tQ))

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

** WAVES **

``

Written by

``

wakeupmoonchild

``

``

``

``

``

``

** EXT. BEACHFRONT PARKING LOT. SUNSET **

``

We see bare feet walk from the soft sand to the rough gravel, stopping in front of a red convertible to load a wet surfboard onto the back.

``

Then we hear the sound of the front door opening and closing, the feet no longer touching the gravel.

``

The engine roars as the convertible pulls out of the parking lot to reveal a young man driving away --- Jaehyun.

``

** INT. HOTEL ROOM. NIGHT **

``

Jaehyun closes the door once inside his hotel room. The sound of the zooming cars from down below irritate him as such, but he resolves to just throw the keycard to the console and undress his shirt, intending on heading to the bathroom for a shower.

``

His cellphone rings, and Jaehyun sighs at the odd timing but forces himself to answer it anyways.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

What is it?

``

``

DOYOUNG

``

Can’t I check in on my friend?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Well, you finally have.

``

DOYOUNG (sighs) Look, I get it. You’re there for a reason. But you can do this. Just breathe… and don’t dump the nervousness onto me if you can help it.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(chuckles softly) Sorry. It’s just… it’s been a while since I was last here.

``

``

DOYOUNG

``

Five years is a while? More like a lifetime.

``

Jaehyun doesn’t respond. It has been a lifetime.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Alright. I’ll try to breathe as you say. I do want to make this right.

``

``

DOYOUNG

``

But you have to make it right before I nag you to come back. Remember how much time you have left.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Yeah, I haven’t forgotten about that. Still can’t believe that it’s part of company policy to even televise this.

``

``

DOYOUNG

``

(whines) Couldn’t you have waited until after? Handling Sicheng alone is no easy feat.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

He’s the COO for a reason, Doyoung. And yes, this can’t wait… I can’t wait. I may never get another chance.

``

``

A pause. A silence that lets them both mull over the words.

``

``

DOYOUNG

``

I know how important he is to you. So go get him, Jeong Jaehyun.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. THE NEXT DAY **

``

Jaehyun’s returned to the beach. As he sees the sun break through the ocean’s horizon, he feels tears prick the edges of his eyes. He’s missed it so.

``

A gentle chorus of laughs erupt from near the shore. Jaehyun’s attention is pulled to the group of boys softly chatting within themselves, their own surfboards lying in a pile to the side.

``

There’s one in particular with hair as blue as the ocean and eyes as bright as the sun before them -- Jeno.

``

Jaehyun’s feet jerk, excited to approach. But he hesitates, wary of what Jeno might say.

``

His feet jerk again, and he decides to start walking.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Jeno. It’s been a while…

``

``

Jeno whips his head towards him,shock coursing through his features.

``

Jaehyun waits for him as his rigid stance relaxes into something guarded, careful.

``

Jeno nods to his friends, as if asking them to leave. Once they’re alone, Jeno looks at him with eyes that could cut a cresting wave in half.

``

``

JENO

``

What’re you doing here?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m back… for good this time.

``

``

JENO

``

You know that’s not the explanation I’m looking for.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(nervous) I’m here to make amends. I’m here to apologize to you and to everyone else.

``

``

Jaehyun prepares himself for what he’s about to say next. Not because he doesn’t know but because he does know how Jeno’s going to react.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m here for Johnny.

``

``

Jeno’s exasperation ripples like a morning wave, eager and hurried, and it takes Jaehyun along with it nonetheless.

``

``

JENO

``

You honestly think you can come back here after five years and act like nothing happened? Jaehyun, you **left.** Without warning, without a word, and you left the town bare and Johnny broken along with it. Do you actually expect me to forgive you for that?

``

``

Jaehyun digs his toes in the sand, seeking comfort. It was better to keep quiet and let the anger flow.

``

Yet he has so much to say, he feels the need to explain himself to Jeno.

``

As the waves begin to crash against the shore, Jaehyun hugs Jeno tightly. In the end, no words can ever make up for everything he had done.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m sorry.

``

It’s awkward between them with how Jeno tries to push away.

``

Jaehyun only resolves to hug him tighter. Something overtakes him, making him blow a raspberry against Jeno’s cheek.

``

``

JENO

``

(playfully gags) Come on! That’s so unfair!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Hey, you didn’t complain back then!

``

``

JENO

``

I was dealing with some problems and needed affection! That doesn’t give you a pass to do it now!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(scoffs) Yeah, right. Tell me that when you come looking for it when you and Jaemin fight again. How is he by the way?

``

``

JENO

``

Settled. Finally.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(nods, relieved) Good. Are you happy?

``

``

JENO

``

(smiles wide) Very. So please don’t do anything that can possibly ruin that! Or else I’ll have Taeyong yell at you!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You don’t even need to tell him, he’ll just do it himself once he sees me. Where is he?

``

``

JENO

``

(chuckles, enlivened) Going crazy at the lodge. He wants the anniversary party to be perfect. I don’t think I’ve seen him sleep for the past few days.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Typical Taeyong. Can’t blame him though, he really loves the lodge.

``

``

JENO

``

Do you wanna see him? Maybe he can give you a room last minute?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I actually have a room at the hotel near the highway. But I do wanna see Taeyong though.

``

``

JENO

``

He’s so gonna yell at you.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(laughs) Can’t wait.

``

``

A pause. Different from moments ago. No more awkwardness, no more anger, only the expectation that comes from Jeno to which Jaehyun acknowledges with a smile.

``

``

JENO

``

(smiles in return) Welcome back, Jaehyun.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE. DAY **

``

The lodge is a humble two-story abode. Filled with well-worn furniture draped with fabrics sewn by Taeyong’s grandmother.

``

The living room greets them first -- spacious and intimate. Glossed wooden floors and pastel yellow walls that warm up with the sun.

``

Towards the other end, it opens up to a terrace made of the same wood, lined with rudbeckias that dazzle even from afar.

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE. DAY **

``

Taeyong appears from the back, hands resting on the reception desk as he leans over to see who had come in.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Welcome to the Sunhouse Lodge--Jaehyun?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Hey, ‘Yong.

``

``

Jaehyun cautiously comes to Taeyong. If he could easily tell how Jeno would react, it is different when it comes to him.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(smiles wide) Look what the tide brought in! (runs to hug Jaehyun) I missed you so much!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(sighs in relief) I missed you too! The place looks great!

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Honestly? It hasn’t changed much! Although the guests are getting rowdier each year.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Blame it on the entitled culture.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

How about you? How did things go in the city? You stopped telling me after two years.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

...busy. But worth it.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

How so?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Because I’m here for good.

``

``

Taeyong leans to the side to look at Jeno, sharing a look with him.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Is that true?

``

``

JENO

``

(shrugs shoulders) Apparently, it is.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(looks back at Jaehyun) Well, I’ve always taken you for your word because you’ve always told me everything.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Are you hinting at something?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Have you talked to him?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

No. Thought he’d be here.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Maybe he’s surfing. You know how he likes his time alone.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(pauses, understanding what those words meant) Ah, tomorrow then.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

No, tomorrow’s the anniversary party for the lodge! And you’re coming with!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Are you sure I should be there?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Of course! You’re still a friend.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(smiles wide) I’ll be in my best behaviour.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Great! Now would you please help me set-up the decorations? Jeno was supposed to, but he snuck away to surf with some of our neighbors!

``

``

JENO

``

(whines) I’m sorry! I thought you had it all handled!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(laughs, a little bit more carefree this time) Come on, we can’t keep him waiting!

``

``

The three of them begin working around the lodge, helping it become beautiful for the event tomorrow.

``

In between the stories and jokes shared, it feels like Jaehyun had never left at all.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE. NEXT DAY **

``

Unlike yesterday, the lodge is filled with all walks of life.

``

There are people from the city, from another country, from next door.

``

Yet, in the midst of all their smiles, Taeyong’s shone the brightest.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(takes him by the hand, excited) Jaehyun! Let me introduce you to some people!

``

``

Taeyong pulls him into the crowd, winding through the throng of people before they stop at a quieter corner where two men stand having a chat.

``

One is decorated with tattoos that speak of his creativity, and the other stands like the world is suspicious of him.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(gestures towards the man with tattoos) This is Ten. He came in as a surfing instructor two years ago.

``

``

TEN

``

(waves to Jaehyun cooly, like he’s used to meeting people) Hey there, Jaehyun. Heard a lot about you from Taeyong.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Well, I only hope you heard good things.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(gestures towards the man slightly hunching over himself) And this is Mark. He’s from the city but he likes to come here a lot.

``

``

MARK

``

(offers a hand for Jaehyun to shake) Nice to meet you, man. I’m Mark Lee.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(shakes Mark’s hand, in thought) Mark Lee… I feel like I’ve heard that name from somewhere.

``

``

MARK

``

Nah, there’s a lot of Mark Lees in this world. Must’ve mixed me up with someone else.

``

``

Jaehyun would like to think otherwise. But he inevitably lets go of the conversation the same time he lets go of Mark’s hand.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

How long have you been visiting?

``

``

MARK

``

Just a little over a year, taking every weekend that I can. Ten’s actually my instructor!

``

``

TEN

``

Yeah, didn’t have much faith for your city boy ass. But here you are, my actual star student!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Coming from a fellow city boy, don’t underestimate us.

``

``

MARK

``

Oh? You surf too?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Used to.

``

``

TEN

``

How come?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

It’s a long story. I’ll tell you about it sometime.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(sees Jeno waving at him to come over) Yeah, ‘cause I think Jeno’s telling me it’s time for my speech. Come on!

``

``

The four of them make their way back to the crowd.

``

Jaehyun, Ten and Mark stop at the front while Taeyong continues to the open spot where a mic stands for him to take.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Thank you all so much for coming. This lodge was once a family home that was passed on after my grandparents had died. They always loved to welcome people… made them feel at home. And I thought it was only right to continue that legacy. Even if I make a little profit out of it.

``

``

The crowd laughs at Taeyong’s little joke.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

It’s been a wonderful year of meeting people from all over the world. And I just want to raise a proverbial -- oh, thank you Jeno (takes a champagne glass from Jeno) -- glass to the first anniversary of the Sunhouse Lodge. May it have more years to welcome people like you who seek a home. Cheers!

``

The crowd erupts into applause, and Jaehyun watches as his friend gets pulled in by the guests for some elated small talk that he didn’t notice Jeno coming up to his side.

``

``

JENO

``

So… this is the reason why you left, huh?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

One of them…

``

``

Jeno only nods in recognition.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

At least there’s one good thing that came out of me leaving.

``

``

YOUNG MAN

``

How much did that actually cost?

``

``

Jaehyun turns around to the sight of Johnny.

``

Oh, how the years have changed him.

``

Not in his looks that remain sweeping and captivating. But in the way his eyes are looking at him right now -- like a dead wave.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Johnny…

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Don’t tell me that was the only price you had to pay. Because I’m sure the losses outweigh the gains. If that’s how you say back in the city.

``

``

Jaehyun wants to say something -- anything. But he’s caught in Johnny’s eyes that give nothing away.

``

He wants to touch him -- even if by the hand, just to feel what the years had done to him. What **he** had done to him.

``

He wants to say something -- anything to appease him. But when has he ever trusted his own word?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I gained nothing. I cleared up all my debts except for yours.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You have nothing to clear up with me. You’re all paid. What you see now is what you get.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

We can always try again.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Not with you.

``

``

Jaehyun grabs Johnny’s hand, grip tight and quite desperate. Johnny’s like water he’s trying to hold.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Please, I want to make things right with you.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

What’re you gonna do? Promise something good and leave it all behind again?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

...that’s not. You know I didn’t want to leave you.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(gaze hardening, hand slipping away from Jaehyun’s) But you did. You **did.** Why do I even bother anymore?

``

``

Johnny turns his back on Jaehyun, resolute in the way he walks away.

``

Jaehyun’s left under the scrutinizing gaze of the few guests who have caught onto their exchange.

``

Jaehyun feels Jeno’s hand land on his shoulder, grip grounding him from the free-fall of his emotions.

``

It would be right to let this go. To let the heat die down and let the crowd move on with their fun.

``

But it was his nature of putting others first that led them to this in the first place. So he chases after Johnny.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

Jaehyun catches up to Johnny on the beach.

``

The closer he got, the more apparent it was in Johnny that he’s left him with an arduous weight on his shoulders.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(voice raised, desperation evident) Why can’t we just talk?

``

``

Johnny stops to look at Jaehyun, the wind blowing against him. A firm stance against the tide of change.

``

Jaehyun wants to tell him everything’s alright.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

The last time we talked ended up with you leaving me.

``

``

Jaehyun feels tears prick in the edges of his eyes. He hates seeing Johnny like this, even more so knowing he had done this.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(grits) I had to, Johnny. My parents needed me back.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

But I thought whatever they wanted wasn’t your business?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’d rather go back and give them what they want than have them come here and tear this away from me.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

As if you hadn’t already done that yourself.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m sorry, okay?! I wish I could’ve stayed and fought. But some things just don’t work out the way we want it to.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Whatever makes you feel better.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(throws his head back) Would you fucking stop?! I know I fucked up--

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(screams) When you left you also took the plans we had together! A life together, a home together, even a family together. We had it all planned out!

``

``

Jaehyun reaches for him again, but he hesitates, knowing that Johnny will slip away.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Did you think it was easy for me to see you on the screen with that plastered smile on your face as you sign your life away for business?!

``

``

Johnny takes a breath to keep his heart from collapsing under the weight of his anger.

``

``

(cont.)

``

The second you inked that paper, your parents already trapped you in, and I didn’t know what the fuck to do to from that moment on. They had you. And I lost you.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(belatedly realizes that he’s in tears) I’m here now… I’m here, Johnny…

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(tears glisten in the corners of his eyes) I don’t believe it anymore.

``

``

Just like that, Jaehyun watches Johnny walk away.

``

He thought it would be easy, but as Johnny disappears from his sight, Jaehyun realizes with a start that he’s been wishing for too much, too soon.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(softly) Are you okay?

``

Jaehyun turns around to Taeyong and Jeno, both of his friends worried out of their wits.

``

But Jaehyun refuses to say anything more, waving them off and walking away on his own.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE. NEXT DAY **

``

``

TAEYONG

``

I’m not having you drive back and forth from that shitty place on the highway.

``

``

Jaehyun chuckles, rolling his eyes gently at the comments his friend is making.

``

He should’ve known it would come to this, Taeyong putting him in the lodge at the news that he’s staying elsewhere, and at the sight of his tears.

``

Taeyong’s always been caring that way, Jaehyun remembers. Hence why he didn’t resist when his friend had given him the small corner room where the sun streams in the best.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Are you sure my car won’t be a problem? It’s an insanely bright red convertible. It might not match with the vibe of the place.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

First of all, why bring the convertible? You know that you don’t need to do that in here. Second of all, why would it be a problem when it brings eyes to my lodge? Free marketing.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

If I didn’t know you, I’d probably think you were working for my parents.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

I’m surprised they even allowed you to leave.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

About that…

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Oh no… is it good news or bad?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Depends on this… I’m the incoming CEO now.

``

``

Silence. Something Jaehyun expected from Taeyong. But some part of him hopes that his friend would take it well -- well enough to not chase him away.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Now I know you won’t take my lodge away, and I know that Jeno won’t think it too. But once Johnny finds out…

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

He’s gonna start a war. That’s why I tried talking to him yesterday. But look at how it turned out.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Don’t tell me you didn’t expect that, Jaehyun. Five years ain’t a joke.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I know… but how do I even get his attention? The one where we don’t end up screaming at each other?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

You could give him time?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I don’t think two weeks is enough. I need to head back for the officiating ceremony.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Why didn’t you wait until after the officiating ceremony to come here?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I just couldn’t wait, Taeyong! You know how the city goes. Once it’s done celebrating your success, it sucks you right back into their void of endless work. I want to do this because I know it’s going to take me time to…

``

``

TAEYONG

``

To what?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

To arrange things so that I can settle down here. Be a CEO while being me too.

``

``

Taeyong walks up to help him with his clothes. A response so simple yet telling that he understood.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Okay, I kind of get it…(sighs) You just have such bad timing!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

There’s no bad timing when it comes to love!

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Yeah, you tell yourself that! (points a finger at Jaehyun) You may have two weeks, but if you do it right, then we might all live in the end.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(laughs) Why do you say that like we’re way back in history taking risks?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Isn’t that what you’re trying to do now?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

...touché.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Give him a few days. I **mean** it, Jaehyun. Johnny’s shocked that you’re back so his reaction yesterday was natural. I’ll get you both some time to talk here.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(playfully hugs him) What would I do without you?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(struggles between laughing and taking a breath from Jaehyun’s tight hug) Oh, I don’t know. Lost and all alone?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Yeah, lost and all alone.

``

``

Jaehyun buries his face in Taeyong’s shoulder. In his mind, without Taeyong, without friends, he would be lost and all alone. For he was a lone wave taken into their ocean.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Thank you.

``

``

** INT. COFFEE HOUSE. DAY **

``

``

BARISTA

``

One iced specialty americano for Jaehyun!

``

``

Jaehyun moves from the cashier to the bar where the barista has just put down Jaehyun’s coffee.

``

As soon as his hand wraps around the ceramic handle, Jaehyun notes the off-putting mood he felt as he thanks the barista and moves to find a table.

``

``

JENO

``

Jaehyun! Over here!

``

``

Jaehyun turns to the direction of the voice, landing on the sight of Jeno, Ten and Mark seated at one of the far tables, waving him over.

``

Jaehyun shakes his head and walks over to take a seat.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You guys are up early.

``

``

JENO

``

Yeah, it’s peak season and students are coming in droves.

``

``

TEN

``

Just in time too since it’s competition season. (turns to Mark to pat him on the back) Perfect way to start off Mark’s surfing career.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I thought you were just a student?

``

``

JENO

``

Yeah, he visited enough to not only make Ten his mentor, but become a competing surfer too.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(looks at Mark with light suspicion) Maybe there’s more to this casual visitor.

``

``

MARK

``

(avoids his eyes by drinking in his coffee) Nothing important you’d have to know.

``

TEN

``

Why’re you up early, Jaehyun?

``

``

Now it’s his time to avoid Ten’s gaze by drinking his coffee.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Just here to see the view.

``

JENO

``

Which kind? The ocean or someone else?

``

TEN

``

(hoots in excitement) Someone else?

``

JAEHYUN

``

He’s just messing around, Ten. (looks to Jeno pointedly) I’m here for the ocean.

``

MARK

``

Something tells me that someone else is in the ocean, that’s why.

``

JAEHYUN

``

(clearly mimicking Mark) Nothing important you’d have to know.

``

JENO

``

(moves to finish his coffee) Come on, we gotta go. There’s still warm-up.

``

``

Ten and Mark follow, one hand drinking their coffees and the other taking the crumpled up tissues.

``

``

TEN

``

Come on, Jaehyun. We can’t take our coffees to the beach.

``

``

Jaehyun realizes once again that he’s holding a ceramic mug on his hands.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(learns that the off-putting feeling was directed towards the mug) Sorry, I thought it was my tumbler. Used to holding it all the time.

``

``

MARK

``

It’s fine, it’s a city thing.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

No, um. This shop used to make you bring your own tumblers for your coffee. Don’t know why they had to change it.

``

``

JENO

``

Well, since that… thing. The shop felt the need to step up… per se. Cater to the more common folk.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Oh.

``

``

JENO

``

Don’t worry. The important thing is it’s still here, right?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Right.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

The waves are alive. Rising from the far end, cresting along the middle and crashing towards the shore.

``

It was simple yet captivating, pulling Jaehyun in to get lost in the deep blue colors.

``

Jaehyun wonders why he had left back then.

``

``

JENO

``

Hey, we’re gonna start working now! If you need anything, just shout!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Alright, have fun!

``

Jaehyun watches Jeno, Ten and Mark run towards the water with surfboards tucked underneath their arms, looking at them dive into the water without fear unlike the few tourists who scream at their first contact with a wave.

``

Jaehyun digs his toes into the sand, feeling safe in the sand’s warm embrace. He’s always hated how the cement floors of the city push back against him like he isn’t welcome.

``

When he looks back up, that’s when he sees him again. Johnny in nothing but white shorts and his favorite surfboard, torso-deep in the water, and guiding a young boy to ride his first wave.

``

There’s a smile on Johnny’s lips, carefree and happy, and Jaehyun wants to be a part of that again.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Ten!!!

``

Ten throws his head up, hair wet and flying back as he walks back from the water. Jaehyun gestures for him to come close.

``

``

TEN

``

What is it? Better be fast thought because Mark’s about to come up from his practice run.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Are you guys open for mentorship this season? Forgot to renew my license.

``

``

TEN

``

No way! You were a licensed instructor?!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Yeah, only for a little while though. But I’d love to come back to it again.

``

``

TEN

``

Man, uh…(scratches the back of his head in thought) There is, but I don’t think you’re gonna like who’s in charge.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Oh, I know who’s in charge.

``

``

TEN

``

...Taeyong said you’ll behave.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

When did you even hear that?

``

``

TEN

``

I had breakfast with Taeyong this morning.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I feel like I should say something about that but maybe later. (pauses) I’m still doing it.

``

``

TEN

``

Why tell me instead of Jeno?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Because you don’t know the entire story yet. So you don’t have enough to really stop me.

``

``

TEN

``

Sneaky. I’ll give you that. (takes a deep breath) Fine. I’ll sign you up. But you have to promise me not to tell Johnny that I did it.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’ll take all the blame.

``

``

Ten nods at him and begrudgingly goes back to the water to deliver Johnny the news.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. EARLY NEXT DAY **

``

In the shoreline, Jaehyun is dressed to surf -- his red shorts a stark contrast to his pale skin. His surfboard tucked under his arm.

``

There’s no one else except for him and a few others he assumes to be Jeno, Ten and Mark.

``

He doesn’t even wait to be paid attention to and just walks towards the water, slowly immersing his body in its comfortable cold.

``

``

JENO

``

Welcome, _fresh blood._

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Happy to be here, _instructor._

``

``

TEN

``

Remember what Taeyong told you.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Well, he’s gonna have to talk to me at some point. He can’t ignore me forever.

``

``

JENO

``

(rolls his eyes) This is gonna be a disaster in the making.

``

``

MARK

``

(whips his head towards Jeno) Hey, disasters can lead to beautiful things too.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(playfully laughs) And this is why I like you better than the rest of them.

``

``

JENO

``

Is that city boy privilege, I hear?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Alright! All of you here now!

``

``

All of them turn to Johnny who stands by the shore. Within the warm colors he’s dressed himself is a gaze much closed off than before. Taeyong’s words ring through his head, making him grip his surfboard tighter.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Yes, sir!

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

All of them are gathered in a line in front of Johnny, surfboards resting in between them.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

We have a new student with us, so let’s all try to be patient with him because he’s from the city and might not be familiar with the nature of our waters.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(quite determined) I still do, sir.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(ignores Jaehyun) Our waters change with time. One day you know how it moves, the next it’s like a complete stranger. The trick is to stay and watch it through the seasons.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I don’t think you have to root yourself permanently just to be able to know the water until its last wave. You can always come back and get to know it again.

``

``

Jeno, Ten and Mark throw subtle glances both their way, catching on to what’s happening beneath their words.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(scoffs) It’s like you negated yourself.

``

``

Johnny gestures to the surfboards behind them.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

In the spirit of teamwork, let’s show our new student here how to ride a board.

``

``

It was Jaehyun’s turn to roll his eyes. He still knows how to do this. But in the interest of not adding fuel to the fire, he concedes and practices the stances.

``

The first few times, Jaehyun thinks he’s done well. Until Johnny comes close to point at his forward ankle.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

It’s misaligned. Again.

``

``

Jaehyun drops to the ground to get up on the board once again.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Again.

``

``

Jaehyun does it again.

``

And again.

``

And again.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m doing it right, sir. Both of my feet are aligned. I won’t fall into the water.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

If you think you know it all, then you’re coming into this with more ego than I thought.

``

``

TEN

``

(looks pointedly at Johnny) Johnny, it’s alright. Jaehyun’s doing well.

``

``

Johnny doesn’t say anything. Only turns his back on Jaehyun to return to his place at the center.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Let’s get in the water then.

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

They’ve returned to the water now. The waves begin to come alive from their gentle slumber.

``

He can feel his heart do the same. He knows he’s finally home.

``

And he wastes no time in becoming one with the water, getting on the board and swimming further to catch his first wave.

``

The wave lifts him up, and Jaehyun can see more of the ocean and the steadily rising sun. He shouts in euphoria.

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

From afar, Johnny watches Jaehyun surf as if he never left.

``

Jeno, who was closest to the shore, rises to sit on his board, beckoning Johnny to come along. But he ignores it in favor of tending to the unmistakable ache in his chest.

``

Jeno lets the waves keep him afloat, forlorn in the pain the returns to Johnny.

``

``

**EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

It was the height of noon when they finished the first lesson.

``

They all come up from the water, shaking their hair loose of the water when Jaehyun hears Jeno call his attention.

``

``

JENO

``

You should come with us! We’re heading over to Jaemin for some ice cream! You could finally surprise him yourself!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’d love to but I…

``

``

Jaehyun looks towards Johnny who was making sure all of the surfboards are arranged neatly at the designated shed.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I have to talk to him. Instructor stuff, I promise.

``

``

JENO

``

Jaehyun, the last time you made a promise--

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I know, but this time I’m gonna pull through, okay?

``

``

JENO

``

You are sending me on a whirlwind! Why do I even put up with you?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Because you love me!

``

``

JENO

``

I do but--

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Just trust me!

``

``

Jaehyun runs towards Johnny, leaving Jeno in quite an exasperated state.

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Johnny!

``

``

Jaehyun is sure that Johnny heard his name but is ignoring him. Yet, that doesn’t deter Jaehyun from approaching him until they are close enough by the shed.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

How did I do today?

``

``

Johnny continues to ignore him.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Johnny, I’m here as a student asking for feedback.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(clipped) You did good.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Come on, is that all you’re going to say? You used to go into detail before.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

That was before. I don’t say anything more unless necessary.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Don’t you think this is important? I want to become an instructor--

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Really? What for? To save people or to get to me?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

To save peo--

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Save it. I should’ve known you would lie.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

What makes you think I’m lying?! I’m invested in this just as much as I’m invested in us! I loved the water back then and I still love it now.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Then why did you leave?!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

How many times do I have to tell you?! I had no choice!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You had a choice! Yes, we might’ve lost everything but at least we had each other! Not just you and me. It’s Jeno and Taeyong and every single one you helped find joy in this place.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

If we lost everything then how’re we going to live?! They were going to take this place -- the one thing that’s given all of you a purpose, a **home.** I couldn’t give them that chance! I couldn’t let them do that to Taeyong.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

So you let them do it to me?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

What’re you talking about?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

My purpose and my home has always been you. Do you understand? It has always been you.

``

``

Jaehyun doesn’t wait for more words to be said and runs away.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE - ROOM. DAY **

``

It’s not until he’s in his room when Jaehyun allows himself to cry an ocean of tears, cascading down his cheeks and disappearing into the ground.

``

Jaehyun screams, the pain tearing at his heart like broken corals buried under the water -- unsuspecting yet debilitating.

``

Jaehyun falls apart.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE - DINING. NEXT DAY **

``

Jaehyun sits alone in one of the tables, mindlessly playing with his breakfast.

``

Taeyong is making his way around, wiping away imaginary dust off the longer tables while greeting the few other guests who have taken their place in the far side.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

What happened when I was gone?

``

``

Taeyong looks at him, confused.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

I told you what happened.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Only for the first two years though.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(pauses) It’s too long for breakfast.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Please, Taeyong.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(sighs) It could’ve been worse. You prevented actual brokers from coming in with their wrecking balls and enacting your parents’ will. But just the thought of it sent the town on this… stillness as they mulled over why they’d been the chosen ones to feel this looming threat over their heads.

``

``

Jaehyun grips at his fork tighter, hoping it wouldn’t bend under the force.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Then one of our neighbors said something about if your parents could see the need for this town to be…(with disdain) _**commercialized,**_ then maybe we should go ahead and do it ourselves. They were scared, I get that. But I didn’t expect the rest of us to feel the same way… Even me.

``

(cont.)

``

So came the ceramic mugs, the Instagram and Twitter, the need to make money out of every little thing we once gave out for free because back then. It was just about living. Now, it’s all about surviving.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

And Johnny hated that.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Yeah. Because this town was supposed to be a home. Unconditionally loving every person who had passed by. Now it’s loving them for a huge price.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

And it’s all because of me.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

I never thought of it that way, Jaehyun. You were a victim just like the rest of us. You did what you thought was best.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Johnny thinks otherwise.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Because he thought differently of you. More than the love you shared, Johnny knew you belonged here than out there. And instead of trusting him, you went ahead and made decisions for yourself.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Are those his words or yours?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Both. Both of you had a point. But I wouldn’t say that taking matters into your own hands was the best way to go about it.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Then why aren’t you as hurt as him?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(shrugs) Maybe I forgive too easily. Or maybe I accepted the way things happened sooner than him. I had closure. He didn’t.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m not trying to give him closure.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

And that’s exactly why he’s pushing you away.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I want him to trust me again.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

You think invading his space is gonna work? You’re forcing yourself on him.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I know him, Taeyong. Sometimes he needs just a little push.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Like how you tried to push him to pursue a career outside of surfing? Jaehyun… that’s where your fights started.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

That’s different. He had potential, and I didn’t want him to waste it.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

By making it the subject of everything you talk about?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Because he was making my problems the subject of everything we talk about too!

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Because he cares for you and--

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I care for him too!

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(holds his hands up in surrender, calmer now) He cares for you… and you care for him. But what you both didn’t realize was that you let pride get in the way. Or fear. I don’t know. Didn’t you think about that?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

...maybe.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Only five years later, it seems?

``

``

Jaehyun nods, feeling his shoulders slump in defeat.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

You can still give him closure. Just take it slow. Then who knows? Maybe he’ll let you in again.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I want him too. God knows how much I do.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

Jaehyun sits by the shores, let’s the waves kiss his toes before going back to the water. He contemplates over his conversation with Taeyong, maybe it’s time to heed his advice.

``

``

JENO

``

You only act that way when you’ve had a talk with Taeyong.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You’re not wrong.

``

``

JENO

``

(sits beside him) What’s it about?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Me, and my penchant to destroy everything.

``

``

JENO

``

Okay, now I know that’s an exaggeration. You only destroyed one thing.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You’re not helping.

``

``

JENO

``

Bad joke, sorry. But honestly, you only think you destroyed everything because your everything is in one person.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

How was he when I went away?

``

``

JENO

``

Johnny never came back to the water. He shut himself off from the rest of us, and it was only until I forced the door open that I realized he’d broken everything in his home. It was heartbreaking to see him sitting there in the midst of it all, stripped of everything except his cries.

``

(cont.)

``

(looks at Jaehyun) He yelled at me you know? That was a first.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

But he never yells at you. No one does.

``

``

JENO

``

That’s the thing. When you left him, he saw no point in continuing on with his life. He stopped surfing. He stopped teaching. He stopped seeing all of us because everything reminded him of you.

``

(beat)

``

Until one day, he left too.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

What do you mean? Where?

``

``

JENO

``

That, we don’t know. All that we do is that Johnny was gone for two years and when he came back, he was different. The way you see him now? That’s how he’s been for three years.

``

``

Jaehyun scoffs, bursting roughly at the seams and angry at the hypocrisy of Johnny.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

And he thinks he can put all the blame on me. I won’t stand for it.

``

``

Jaehyun rises to his feet, letting the anger carry him to where Johnny is.

``

``

JENO

``

(hurries to run after him) Jaehyun, wait! Come back!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

He thinks he can act all beaten down when he left this town too?! I can’t fucking believe the nerve of this man! Where is he?

``

``

JENO

``

I’m not gonna tell you that!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You’re still defending him? Jeno, you took care of him! He tells you everything and suddenly he doesn’t?!

``

``

JENO

``

I wasn’t asking for anything in return!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

He should’ve at least given you the decency to tell the truth of why **he** left! Now, where is he?

``

``

JENO

``

(stutters)...at the lodge.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE. DAY **

``

Johnny is with Taeyong by the terrace, face contorted as he’s confronted with the fact that he’s mistaken the rudbeckias for sunflowers.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You fucking hypocrite!

``

``

Johnny and Taeyong whip their heads towards Jaehyun storming in.

``

JENO

``

(follows after, panting) Jaehyun, I know he has a reason--

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(turns to Jeno) Stop defending him!

``

(looks back at Johnny, fury in his eyes) Who leaves someone who’s done nothing but stand by your side without any explanation?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(appalled) What do you mean?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You left this town not long after I did for god knows what, and you act like I’m the only one at fault?! At least I know I’d done something wrong but Jeno? He’s only looked up to you since he was a kid and been a friend when I broke your heart, and you leave for two years without letting him know where you’ve gone or when you’ll come back?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Why the fuck do you care now, huh? Sure. All of us formed a bond so strong we thought it was unbreakable. But guess what? What you’ve done rippled far worse than mine.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

No. No, it didn’t. The town is still here, right? It’s still alive and running. All because of what I did while you’re here using that as an excuse to push me away!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

It’s alive now, but it’s lost a part of its identity because of you!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

That is something I -- and you -- will have to live with. Change is important, Johnny. Something you never seem to understand.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

So as not selling your soul to the devil, Jaehyun. That’s what you don’t understand.

``

``

JENO

``

Stop it!!

``

``

Johnny and Jaehyun fall silent to the voice of Jeno piercing through the air.

``

``

JENO

``

Let’s get one thing straight here. **You two are so full of yourselves!** Yes, Johnny’s given his life to this town… fucking son of the mayor. And yes, Jaehyun’s also given his heart to this town because you know that not everything has to be a concrete jungle. But fucking hell, you two make it seem like the world revolves around you!

``

(cont.)

``

Johnny, thank you for taking care of me ever since grandpa died. And Jaehyun? Thank you for taking care of me when Jaemin and I had our problems. But I beg you to stop using me as a chess piece to whatever war you’re having because my problems with abandonment are mine and mine alone!

``

(beat)

``

**Wake up!** You two are far ahead in your years, so I don’t think communicating is a difficult thing to do!

``

``

Jeno takes a deep breath, tired of unleashing all of the anger Jaehyun and Johnny had missed.

``

``

JENO

``

Come on, Taeyong. Let’s leave them.

``

``

Taeyong doesn’t spare them both a glance when he walks past, head down like the hope he once had for Jaehyun.

``

It was just the two of them now. But Jaehyun feels more alone than ever before.

``

``

** EXT. STREET. NIGHT **

``

Jaehyun walks down a quiet street, not wanting to go back to the lodge.

``

Metal presses against his ear, and the sound of ringing filters through his ears.

``

``

DOYOUNG

``

_You’ve reached the last line of my defense. Your message better be good or else I’ll make your disturbance your nightmare. You know what to do._

``

_(beep)_

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You still haven’t changed your voicemail? It was funny then, but not now when you’re literally my CFO.

``

(cont.)

``

(sighs) Whatever. Why did I even think of going back here? It’s been nothing but hell and-- (scoffs) Jeno even yelled at us! Can you even believe it? You don’t know Jeno, but he’s the sweetest.

``

``

The road begins to fill with people, giving it life underneath the clear, starry sky. Jaehyun vaguely notes that he’s stumbled upon the nightlife.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

...It feels like everything I’m doing is wrong.

``

``

Loud music floods to his ears, bass beating like lungs that have come up for air. Jaehyun gets distracted by the blinding lights, subconsciously bringing his phone down, his message to Doyoung forgotten.

``

As if hypnotized, Jaehyun walks inside.

``

``

** MONTAGE: **

``

``

**INT. BAR. NIGHT**

``

Jaehyun taking an empty seat at the bar, ordering his first shot.

``

``

** INT. BAR. NIGHT **

``

Jaehyun downing his first shot… his second… his third… until he’s lost count and his vision begins to blur.

``

``

** INT. BAR. NIGHT **

``

Vague images of him coming onto people as drunk as him, craving touch -- anyone’s touch.

``

But he doesn’t notice calling out Johnny’s name each time.

``

``

** INT. BAR. NIGHT **

``

Jaehyun can no longer tell if what he’s standing on is solid ground.

``

Suddenly, voices slur their way into his ear. He thinks it’s calling out his name.

``

``

TEN

``

(distorted) Jaehyun? Jaehyun, are you okay?

``

``

MARK

``

What happened to you? Come on let’s take you home.

``

``

He feels hands try to grab his arms, but he refuses, using the distrustful power of alcohol to pull away and not expecting to take his feet with him.

``

``

MARK

``

Jaehyun!

``

``

Jaehyun falls once again, and everything fades to black.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE - ROOM. NEXT DAY **

``

The sun is warm on his eyelids. Too warm, perhaps. Jaehyun opens them slowly, lest he might hurt himself with the light.

``

But instead of light greeting him, it was to Taeyong’s worried face.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Hey, Jaehyun… how’re you feeling?

``

``

Jaehyun tries to sit up, but the weight of his head is heavy as the ocean rocks that root the sand.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(groans) Like shit.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Ten and Mark brought you here from the club. They said you blacked out? What happened?

``

``

Through his periphery, Jaehyun sees Ten and Mark seated on some chairs Taeyong probably brought in, sleeping with their heads leaning onto each other.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

They watched over you all night.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

They didn’t have to. I had it all under control.

``

``

Jaehyun groans once again, the pain throbbing against his skull now. Taeyong gently offers him a glass of water.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

It’s because of yesterday, right?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Isn’t it obvious?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(serious) Jaehyun.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

What? I admit! I didn’t listen to you but I was trying-- (holds his head in his hands) I was trying to do something different for a change! I’m tired of bending under other people’s will, you know that.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

And you think you’d start with not listening to me? There’s a difference between listening to advice and orders, Jaehyun. It doesn’t take a genius to know where mine falls under.

``

``

The tears threatening to spill from his eyes aren’t from the pain in his head.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’ve been following what other people say for so long, I couldn’t recognize my own self anymore, Taeyong. Maybe that’s why Johnny and I fought until now.

``

``

There’s rustling to the side, Ten and Mark have awoken, still worried out of their wits.

``

``

MARK

``

How’re you? Do you want us to get you anything?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I don’t think anything can fix a broken heart.

``

``

TEN

``

How broken is it?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I don’t think I can pick up the pieces anymore.

``

``

Jaehyun takes a deep breath. If he was to be broken forever, then there’s no use guarding the culprit any longer.

``

``

** FLASHBACK. EXT. BEACH. SUNSET **

``

The sound of a door slamming shut.

``

The sound of polished shoes trying to run from gravel to sand.

``

The sound of panting breath as Jaehyun tries to catch the waves.

``

Halfway through, he stops, suddenly realizing many things.

``

He is clad in a suit.

``

His feet are covered in polished leather shoes.

``

He is everything that shouldn’t be in this open stretch of sand.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Hey, beach is closed! Come back tomorrow!

``

``

Jaehyun turns to the voice and sees it, the complete opposite of him. But he’s drawn to his presence, like an extension of the sun setting before them.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(shy) Sorry, I didn’t know that. It’s my first time here.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(chuckles) I can see that. Which city are you from?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

The one just four hours away.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Ah, so the one with the towering skyscrapers.

``

``

Jaehyun doesn’t move, unsure of what to do or how to talk to the one before him.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(chuckles again) I’m sorry! I didn’t introduce myself!

``

``

Johnny outstretches a hand, and Jaehyun can feel a hint of hope gracing his lips.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I’m Johnny! What brings you here?

``

``

Jaehyun takes Johnny’s hand, and he feels right at home.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m Jaehyun. I’m here to live.

``

``

** FLASHBACK. FIVE YEARS AGO. EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

The sound of crashing waves.

``

The sound of joyous voices overlapping over them.

``

Hands wading through the waters.

``

Jaehyun and Johnny riding the waves.

``

They ride all throughout the day, joy on their faces and freedom in their voices.

``

When they come up to the shore, Jaehyun takes a look at Johnny, love beginning to bloom in his eyes.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You just get better and better!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(recovers from his love-laced daze) Yeah, well I learned from the best!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(shrugs) I just love what I do.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

And I love that I’m here too. I’ve never felt so free, so… myself. Like I never have to look over my shoulder every time.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You shouldn’t have to. Not even your parents should make you feel that way.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Call it bad luck.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

No, I call it bad parenting.

``

``

Both of them laugh for what feels like the infinite time today, and Jaehyun wouldn’t have it any other way.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Thank you for always being there for me.

``

``

Johnny looks at him. In that moment, Jaehyun witnesses the spark in Johnny’s eyes. One that is beyond friendship. The hope inside him grows.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Always.

``

``

** FLASHBACK. FIVE YEARS AGO. EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

In the calm of the ocean, Jaehyun stands with Johnny to watch the sun rise.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I never want to go back, Johnny.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I never wanted you to leave.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Imagine, I lived most of my life thinking that the city is all there is. But all of that is just smoke and mirrors. There to tempt you to have it all, to get some semblance of meaning in life. When the truth is… all you need is right here.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

That’s why people come back here. This is home to them.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You’re my home.

``

``

Jaehyun’s waiting when Johnny looks at him like the world has been pulled under his feet.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

...what?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You’re my home, Johnny. Since the second I saw you in my pretentious suit. I’m someone with fortune and expectations to my name, yet none of that mattered to you. What mattered was if I had treated you the same way you treated others -- true. I’ll always be true to you, Johnny. Always.

``

``

Johnny takes him by the hand, pulling him close until their skins touch, safe and warm.

``

``

He feels Johnny rest his head atop his, still teetering on the edge.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

What about your parents?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

They’ll understand. I’ll make them. All I know is that I love you.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I love you too.

``

``

When they pull away, the waves begin to wake and the first wave crests in time as their lips meet.

``

``

** FLASHBACK. FIVE YEARS AGO. INT. JOHNNY’S APARTMENT. NIGHT **

``

In the dark of the night, Jaehyun stands by the window as he talks to Doyoung over the phone.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(hushed) I told them so many times, Doyoung! I’m not coming back!

``

``

(beat)

``

Isn’t that what they want? They can still have the company to themselves! Why would they want me to take over?

``

``

(beat)

``

No, I no longer care for what they want. Or what anybody else wants. I’ve been following everyone but myself and I think it’s time for a change.

``

``

(beat)

``

Tell them they no longer have a son. They never had one in the first place. This is gonna be the last thing I hear about this. No more.

``

``

Jaehyun puts down the phone a little bit too harshly, and he whips his head towards Johnny sleeping in bed, making sure he hadn’t heard a single thing.

``

Once clear, Jaehyun slips back under the covers, wrapping his arms tightly around Johnny. Deep inside, he wishes his parents will do nothing for once.

``

``

** FLASHBACK. FIVE YEARS AGO. INT. TAEYONG’S GRANDPARENTS’ HOME. DAY **

``

Jaehyun rushes in as soon as he gets the call from Taeyong.

``

JAEHYUN

``

What’s wrong Taeyong?! Did something happen to your grandparents?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(tears welling in his eyes) It’s an eviction notice…

``

``

Taeyong hands him a piece of paper. The words within them weighed like immovable bricks.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

In the interest of improving prime land, Escape Estates intends to renovate this town according to the vision the company has laid down for it… That’s what it said…

``

``

(beat)

``

Does this have to do with you not coming back?

``

``

Jaehyun runs out of the house.

``

``

** FLASHBACK. FIVE YEARS AGO. INT. JAEMIN’S ICE CREAM SHOP. DAY **

``

Jaehyun arrives inside an ice cream shop. It’s bright colors and spotless furniture, a great contrast to Jaemin and Jeno arguing at the center.

``

``

JAEMIN

``

(angrily waves a piece of paper) I told you we should’ve relocated to Australia!

``

``

JENO

``

This is my home, Jaemin! My family is here!

``

``

JAEMIN

``

But what about us, huh?! You followed me all over the world and you can’t even agree with me to live someplace else? Someplace better?

``

``

JENO

``

Here is better! You’re just afraid to commit like you always--

``

``

Jaehyun’s presence alerts Jeno and Jaemin, making them scandalized.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(sees the paper) From Escape Estates?

``

``

Jaemin could only put his head down.

``

``

JAEMIN

``

And we just put up the shop too.

``

``

Jaehyun is at a loss for words. All of his fears have shown up before him and has begun to swallow everything he cherishes.

``

``

** FLASHBACK. FIVE YEARS AGO. INT. JOHNNY’S APARTMENT. DAY **

``

``

JOHNNY

``

What do you mean you’re leaving?

``

``

Johnny had just gotten back from his last surf lesson and hadn't even set down his board when Jaehyun broke him the news.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I have to, Johnny. It’s the only way to stop them from getting this town.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(worried) Why can’t we just come to them? Settle it another way?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

They don’t work that way, Johnny. If they want something, they’re gonna do everything to get it. Even if it takes destroying Taeyong’s home and ruining Jaemin’s business!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

So what?! Let them take it! We can rebuild!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

We can’t! They’re gonna turn this into another concrete jungle! People are gonna lose their homes!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(beat)

``

There’s always another way…

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

What is it then?! Huh? Tell me so that I could do it!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(stammers) I-I don’t know… we’ll figure it out…

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(scoffs) Figure it out… You always say that! But what have we figured out? Nothing. Our happiness still came at a price!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

But you promised that you’ll settle things with them! What did you do? You insulted them through Doyoung!

``

``

Jaehyun feels his gut sink, caught in the act.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

What? You didn’t think I wouldn’t hear your phone call? I thought you were better than that!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You didn’t see how much I **tried** to be patient with them! Each time we weren’t together, I called them and made my case to God! But you know what I got? Being told that I was just a tool in their grand scheme of things! And what did you do? Nothing. Didn’t even ask me how I was doing…

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Don’t put this on me! You pretended you were okay! You didn’t let me in whenever I offered a shoulder for you to cry on!

``

JAEHYUN

``

Oh, tell yourself that! You couldn’t even pull through with your business ideas, much less that one!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Again with the business! (throws his hands up in the air) You know what? Fine. Go do whatever your parents tell you to do and sign your life away. You don’t even belong here.

``

``

(beat)

``

Not anymore.

``

``

Jaehyun can’t even cry. Anger, like a huge tide consuming his entire being.

``

He turns his back on Johnny, intending on walking away. But with every step he takes, Jaehyun knows with greater clarity that he will regret this one day.

``

The door closes. And Jaehyun’s gone.

``

``

** FLASHBACK. FIVE YEARS AGO. INT. CAR. DAY **

``

Jaehyun wakes up in the backseat of a limousine. Bright lights flood through the tinted windows that his eyes begin to hurt.

``

A phone rings. His hand feels for it inside his silk-lined pocket.

``

Jaehyun realizes that he’s back in a suit… and back in the city.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE - ROOM. PRESENT DAY **

``

Jaehyun lets them take it all in.

``

Watches Ten’s eyes widen and his breaths deepen with every rise of his chest.

``

Watches Mark purse his lips, deep in thought, fingers subconsciously digging through the denim wrapped around his thigh.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I remember telling Taeyong all about this when I was sure my parents wouldn’t touch them anymore.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

I remember scolding you for doing so late.

``

``

TEN

``

What did you do after then?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(beat) I did their bidding first. Sign contracts, oversee useless projects, manipulate low-level employees to quit rather than give them severance pay. It went on for a while, until I woke up one day and realized that I’d become like my parents.

``

(cont.)

``

So, I took matters into my own hands. Learned everything that I could in the shortest time possible, gained the trust of anyone who still gave me a chance, made sure that as long as I was there, my parents would never choke them with their greedy hands.

``

(cont.)

``

One day, an intern approached me. She was part of the finance team and wanted to give me something before she ended her contract with us. It didn’t seem to make sense at first. But once I really looked at the numbers, I knew what she wanted to tell me.

``

``

MARK

``

What is it?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Embezzlement. Dating back years and years. They built towers using the unpaid labor of the people they took it from.

``

``

TEN

``

They got away with so much, then!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Not anymore. I leaked everything to the press and watched their kingdom slip from their fingers and onto my hands.

``

``

MARK

``

(worried) What’re you going to do with it?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Not sure how, exactly. All I want is for that company to disappear.

``

``

MARK

``

So, you’re gonna dissolve it? How about the people that work for you?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’ll rebuild it. I want it to serve people this time.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(hint of a smile) Sounds like something you would do.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(laughs softly) Thanks, Taeyong.

``

``

TEN

``

We may have just met you, Jaehyun… but we’re sure as hell rooting for you.

``

``

MARK

``

We could help too! I know-- (stops himself)

``

``

Jaehyun raises his brows at Mark, expectant. While the other fusses over himself, as if he’d said something he shouldn’t.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Mark, don’t worry. We all have secrets. You don’t have to tell us now if you’re not ready yet.

``

``

Mark calms down just a little bit, still awkward at how the conversation’s turned to him now.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

It’s okay. I’d love for you to still help me though.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Where do we start? With Johnny?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Who else?

``

``

** EXT. JOHNNY’S APARTMENT. NEXT DAY **

``

Jaehyun’s fist hangs mere inches from the door. He doesn’t want to do this, but it’s the right thing to do.

``

Jaehyun knocks on the door. Once, twice, thrice until footsteps could be heard from the other side and the door open to Johnny’s disheveled appearance.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Oh, I didn’t realize…

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(sharply) What do you want?

``

``

Jaehyun’s eyes flutter from Johnny and to the apartment behind him. In quick flashes, he sees messed up sheets and a few empty beer bottles lying around in a corner.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Jeno’s right. We were too full of ourselves.

``

``

Johnny’s entire demeanor changes at the sound of Jeno’s name. Tamer. Meeker.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(beat)

``

I’ll admit it. I came back for you. I had five years to come up with the best way to get you to forgive me, but all of that went out the window the moment I saw you.

``

``

(beat)

``

I realize now that we could fight all we want, but you may never forgive me. I’ll just have to come to terms with that.

``

``

(beat)

``

But what I won’t accept is having hurt someone close to us. Whatever happened between us should stay between us.

``

``

Johnny considers his words, eyes still riddled with alcohol.

``

JOHNNY

``

(rubs his temple, hungover) So… you’re saying that we should apologize to him? Because that’s all I’m getting…

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Yes, Johnny. We need to apologize to Jeno.

``

``

(beat)

``

And have a truce.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(breathes out sharply) Why?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Us fighting isn’t helping anyone at all and quite frankly… I’m getting tired.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(beat)

``

I’ll think about it.

``

``

** EXT. ROAD. DAY **

``

Johnny’s fingers play at the exposed trim of Jaehyun’s convertible.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Didn’t know you still drove this around.

``

``

Jaehyun and Johnny are headed towards the beach. It was better than walking the distance from Johnny’s apartment… and the wind takes them out of their hungover states.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Won’t waste something that can still do its job.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Sorry. Forgot that you’re not your parents.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Okay, that’s one other thing.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

What?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

If you ever do have a truce with me. No more insults like this, please?

``

``

It takes Johnny a few moments of quiet. But Jaehyun can see Johnny look at him from his periphery.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Okay.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

As they get out of the car, Jaehyun sees Jeno cleaning up trash along the beach.

``

Jaehyun quietly gestures for Johnny to come close.

``

Johnny circles around the car but doesn’t follow as Jaehyun starts walking.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(turns to Johnny) What is it?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Let him finish first.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(hesitates, but stays) Alright.

``

``

It doesn’t take long for Jeno to finish, putting away the last trash bag before resolving to take a breath while looking the other way towards the water.

``

Jaehyun and Johnny finally approach.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(quite shy) Hey…

``

``

Jeno turns to the source of the voice, whipping his head back upon sight of them.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(beat)

``

Look, we know we did you wrong. That was immature of us. We…

``

``

JOHNNY

``

We let our emotions get in the way. We should’ve talked it out like adults… and we will, Jeno.

``

``

JENO

``

``

(looks at them incredulously) Will? When is that gonna happen? When you’ve set this town on fire?

``

``

JAEHYUN & JOHNNY

``

Jeno… No, we’re not gonna let that happen…

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(sighs) Everything you said was right, Jeno. We made it all about us when it shouldn’t. We were just too blind to see it.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

If it weren’t for you, who knows what else we could’ve done to each other.

``

``

Jeno still refuses to acknowledge their words, arms crossed over his chest tight and eyes with that same sharpness Jaehyun saw before.

``

Jaehyun suddenly has an idea.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(with open arms, affectionate) We’re sorry, Jeno.

``

``

Jaehyun ignores Jeno’s complaints and engulfs him in his arms, detaching a hand to beckon Johnny to do the same.

``

``

JENO

``

No, no! Not you too, Johnny!

``

``

Johnny follows along with a huge smile on his face, engulfing both Jaehyun and Jeno in his arms.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(hugs them even tighter) We’re sorry, buddy! I could blow a raspberry on your cheek, but I have Jaehyun between us.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Don’t worry. I can give him that. (blows a raspberry on his cheek)

``

``

JENO

``

Ew!!! I hate that you both know this works!!

``

``

Jaehyun and Johnny laugh at how Jeno contradicts his own self -- complaining yet doesn’t resist their affections.

``

``

JENO

``

(mellowing down) Seriously. Please do talk it out. Not for me, but for you both?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

We promise, Jeno.

``

``

** INT. COFFEE HOUSE. DAY **

``

Jaehyun and Johnny sit at the furthest table in the coffee house -- quiet and quite solitary, just what they need.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’ve been wishing for this moment. But now that we’re here… I don’t even know where to start.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You don’t even have to explain so much. Let’s just… agree on some things and be on our way.

``

``

Jaehyun feels a prick in his chest, and the pain bleeds rapidly across every inch of his being.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(fingers mindlessly play around the rim of his cup) Alright.

``

``

(beat)

``

The lessons. Stop being mean in them. I actually want to regain my license.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Sure.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

If Taeyong needs help around the lodge, we’d have to stop being mean to each other there too.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

So that’s why Taeyong’s been asking me to come over these days.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

That was his idea, not mine. I’m glad you didn’t fall for it before we had this talk.

``

``

(beat)

``

I’ll stop bothering you with second chances. Let’s just be civil to each other.

``

``

Johnny meets his eyes, something swimming in his irises and Jaehyun doesn’t know what it could mean.

``

They look at each other for a little while longer. Jaehyun hopes for something, anything that alludes to whatever Johnny’s really thinking underneath the cold, hard shell. A hint of what his eyes are truly saying.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Alright.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

All of them have gathered on the shore once again. Boards waxed and ready, and their surfers warming up for another lesson on the waves.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Today, we’re not just surfing. We’re gonna test your skills in the water to see who’s gonna ride the tides and who’s gonna fall.

``

``

MARK

``

(excited) Not me, that’s for sure. This is gonna be a piece of cake!

``

``

TEN

``

Don’t get ahead of yourself, Mark. If you do well here then I won’t lose my head when you compete in a few days!

``

``

MARK

``

Let’s get in the water then! Then you’ll see that you didn’t have to worry in the first place!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Not if I get there first!

``

``

JENO

``

Race you!

``

``

Jaehyun and Jeno make for their boards and sprints to the water. Mark and Ten following suit.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Hey! You were supposed to go one by one!

``

``

TEN

``

Oh come on! You can still see even with the four of us in there!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(gestures to the sand) I’m literally standing here!

``

``

MARK

``

Then maybe it’s time to get back in the water!

``

``

JENO

``

Come on, Johnny! You’re literally missing out!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Come on, guys. Let’s not pressure the “boss”.

``

``

The words were simple… meaningless, even. But something changes within Johnny -- charged and exhilarated, like all fear has left him.

``

Johnny takes his own board and runs for the waves.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

Ten, Mark and Jeno have broken off to surf on their own after Johnny had given them approval, leaving them both together.

``

Jaehyun would’ve been happy to surf on his own. But he’s stunned at the sight of Johnny riding the waves.

``

If Johnny said he belonged to this town, then Johnny belongs to the water.

``

Johnny swims without fear.

``

Johnny catches a wave without hesitation.

``

Johnny comes down with as much joy as he did when he passes through a barrel.

``

And when he comes up from the water, Jaehyun is breathless.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

That was great!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Didn’t know I still had it!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I don’t think it ever left.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

For once, I might agree with you.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You never feared the water, Johnny.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(scoffs) Unlike you back then. But you were eager, I’ll give you that!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(laughs softly) And you taught me to overcome my fear.

``

``

(beat)

``

I’m still grateful for that.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(looks to Jaehyun with meaning in his eyes) You’ve changed somehow.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(playful) Is it the desperation?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I don’t know yet. But it sure isn’t desperation.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. SUNSET **

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You should watch Mark compete.

``

``

Jaehyun had just put on his shirt so he’d missed part of what Johnny said. Or maybe it’s because he got distracted with the fact that Johnny spoke to him first.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

What?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I said you could come to Mark’s competition. Did your ears fill with water?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Ah, the insults have returned.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I’m just trying to be civil as promised.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Alright, fine. Are you sure Mark wants me there?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

It’s Mark’s first competition. Whether he likes it or not, all of us have to be there.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

So, it’s you who wants me there?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(stammer) N-no! No one wants anyone there o-or something. We just have to show support for Mark.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

...right. Okay, sure. Why not?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(looks away, scratching the back of his head) You could’ve just said yes from the start.

``

``

Jaehyun doesn’t truly understand why Johnny’s acting this way, brows furrowed in thought.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(shrugs) Well, just tell me when and where so I can get there on time--

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Who’s that?

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. SUNSET **

``

A young boy is seen running for the water.

``

JAEHYUN

``

But the sun’s setting-- Johnny!

``

``

Johnny doesn’t even hesitate and runs after the young boy!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Hey!

``

``

The young boy halts, head whipping around before landing on Johnny.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Surfing’s no longer allowed!

``

``

YOUNG BOY

``

Fuck off, asshole!!

``

``

Both are shocked at how the young boy addresses Johnny. Not for long, Jaehyun sprints past Johnny and close enough to grab the young boy by the wrist.

``

The young boy drops his board and tries to wrestle himself free.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Hey! We’re stopping you for a reason. It’s dangerous to surf at night.

``

``

YOUNG BOY

``

(sizing Jaehyun up) You look like you haven’t even tried night surfing.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(arrives by Jaehyun’s side) And you look like you don’t live here. What’s your name?

``

``

YOUNG BOY

``

Why do you wanna know?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

So I can call the police and they can escort you home.

``

``

YOUNG BOY

``

As if I’m going to give you my name now!

``

``

The young boy manages to break free from Jaehyun’s grip. But Jaehyun is quick enough to bring him back.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Don’t be stubborn! There are rules here to keep you safe!

``

``

YOUNG BOY

``

I don’t need rules! I’ve had enough of it!

``

``

MARK

``

Donghyuck--!

``

``

All of them turn to the sound of Mark’s voice, standing where the beach ends and the ground begins. More than anyone, it is Mark who is the most shocked at what he’s seeing.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You know this guy?

``

``

MARK

``

(hesitates)...yeah.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE. NIGHT **

``

Donghyuck is urged inside the lodge by Mark, followed by Jaehyun and Johnny.

``

Donghyuck tries to make a fuss, but Mark placates him with a heavy look.

``

Taeyong notices the slight commotion and peers over the reception.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Oh, the tide brought in someone new. What’s your name?

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

I don't wanna--

``

``

MARK

``

\--his name's Donghyuck

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Oh, hey Donghyuck! What brings you here?

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

Well, I was supposed to go night surfing when **these** people (side eyes the three of them) had to ruin it.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Judging from your face, I think they made it clear that we don’t allow that here.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

(flatly) Oh, great. Another killjoy.

``

``

MARK

``

I’m sorry. My friend just likes to oppose anyone who doesn’t agree with him.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

(whips his head towards Mark) I’m not like that! They’re just being unreasonable!

``

``

MARK

``

Right, you just like breaking the rules.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

Because rules are useless! Why even have them?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Because someone almost died.

``

``

Mark purses his lips, Taeyong’s eye slowly watches Donghyuck’s expression fall.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

W-what?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

It was way before any of you came along. Taeyong and I once had a friend who was as in love with the water as we are. Back then, we never slept. We surfed day and night and we felt invincible.

``

``

(beat)

``

We knew that the waves at night were more mysterious. But that one time, a huge one swept us. It was almost rogue, even. Taeyong and I were extremely lucky to have broken through and swam to shore. Our friend…

``

``

TAEYONG

``

It’s okay, Johnny. Let me.

``

``

Johnny nods, guilty. Jaehyun’s fingers itch to comfort him with an embrace.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Our friend kept getting swept by the wave, and the night was too dark to see. I called for help while Johnny attempted to save him. By the time the coast guard or Johnny even got around… the wave had already spat out our friend back to the shore.

``

(beat)

``

We thought that was it. We’d taken someone’s life. But when he coughed up the water from his lungs, Johnny and I knew that this should never happen again.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

So I had my father set it in stone. No more surfing at night. And I’d make sure of that.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

(still sullen) ...where’s your friend now?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Somewhere we don’t know. It’s better that way. Rather have him forget about all of this.

``

``

No one knew what to say after that, the air weighing them down. Jaehyun resists for as long as he can but ultimately touches Johnny on the arm, offering comfort.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(to Donghyuck) It’s okay, you didn’t know. But now that you do… can you promise us that this is the one rule you’ll follow?

``

``

Donghyuck nods his head meekly.

``

JAEHYUN

``

Good. Now, do you have a place to stay?

``

``

MARK

``

He’s crashing in my room.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

And why did you do that, mister? When I have enough room?

``

``

MARK

``

He’s only gonna be here a weekend!

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

Are you sure about that? What if I wanna stay for longer? Maybe even watch you compete? You know I had to find that out myself?

``

``

MARK

``

Hyuck… somebody’s not gonna like that.

``

``

Everybody else watches with confusion in their faces, but Jaehyun has a feeling that Donghyuck is connected to the secret Mark carries.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

I don’t care about a lot of things. But I don’t care about **that** the most.

``

``

Mark and Donghyuck have a stand-off with their eyes, like fire and ice.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Okay, cut it out.

``

(turns to Donghyuck) I’m giving you a separate room. Come along now.

``

``

Donghyuck breaks from Mark’s heated gaze and follows Taeyong inside the lodge.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE - HALLWAY. NIGHT **

``

Jaehyun couldn’t sleep. The day thus far has polluted his thoughts with worry.

``

He drags his feet into the lobby, where he expects to be alone amongst the myriad of couches.

``

Instead, he finds Johnny seated in one of them, nursing a hot cup of coffee in his hands.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Couldn’t sleep too?

``

``

Johnny simply hums in acknowledgement. Jaehyun takes it as a sign to come close.

``

When he’s in full view of Johnny, Jaehyun immediately takes note of the bruises underneath his eyes, and the shade of red lining the edges. Johnny had been crying.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Why didn’t you tell me?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(weakly) It was all in the past… and I didn’t want to burden you, even back then.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I would’ve listened, Johnny. I’m your friend first.

``

``

Johnny doesn’t say anything, choosing to take a sip from his cup. Jaehyun lowers his head, thinking he’s somehow crossed the line.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I guess it was better if Taeyong and I kept it to ourselves.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Look where it got you now.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Aren’t you the same too?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m unimportant. I just found out now. You’ve been carrying this for years.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(looks away) I don’t have to talk about this with you. This isn’t part of the deal.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Do you see anyone else around to talk to? I don’t.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(glares at him)...no.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Alright, I’ll respect that.

``

``

Jaehyun moves to get off the couch, evident in the way he slowly moves that he’s disappointed that Johnny hadn’t opened up.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

But if there’s one thing I know about making mistakes, it’ll consume us for as long as we think we’re clean of it.

``

``

And with that, Jaehyun leaves Johnny alone.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You’re right.

``

``

Or so he thinks.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(looks over his shoulder) What?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You’re right. I made a mistake, and I did everything to make up for it when all I probably need is acceptance.

``

``

Jaehyun returns to Johnny’s side, intent on listening to every word he says.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

We were young and foolish. We could’ve known, but we were too busy chasing the thrill.

``

(beat)

``

When it was all over, I couldn’t even look his parents in the eye. They had every right to do unto me what the waves had done onto our friend but they didn’t. They were incredibly hurt, but they resisted blaming us.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

We all have different ways of coping, Johnny. Maybe kindness was theirs.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

And mine was punishing myself.

``

(beat)

``

But at least I can do that a little less now. With the ban and everything else.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Everything else?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

It’s probably not much. You’ll see it tomorrow.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

What’s with tomorrow?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I told you, you’ll see. Have you always been this stubborn?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Did you forget?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

No, I’m just surprised that I managed to put up with it.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Well, you did look at me differently before.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I--(shakes head, chuckles to himself) Never mind. Thank you, Jaehyun. I mean it.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

It’s the least I could do.

``

``

Their eyes meet, and a smile is shared between them.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. NEXT DAY **

``

JOHNNY

``

I think it’s time to show these to you guys.

``

``

All of them each stand before a small wrist band or was it a watch? Sleek and slim, embedded within it are small dots of three colors, probably indicators of certain functions.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Yesterday only reminded me of why we, as instructors, should go above and beyond for others in the water. One day, you’re having fun, the next you’re already fighting for your life.

``

``

Johnny shares a look with Jaehyun, and they both know Johnny feels resolute from their talk last night.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

That is surf tech. More than withstanding turbulent waters, that can ensure your safety even when you’re miles away from shore.

``

``

One by one, they take their wristbands, wrapping it around their arms.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

It tracks the most important aspects -- how far you’re paddling, how fast you’re travelling on a wave, when one is going to swell. But most of all, it has GPS and vitals.

``

``

TEN

``

Where did you get these?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Someone unimportant.

``

``

Jeno raises his brows, like he’s aware of something nobody else does.

``

``

MARK

``

Well, whoever made these made sure of one thing -- that we have a better chance at saving everyone.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

Never knew your little crew is this cool.

``

``

Everybody’s stunned at Donghyuck and Taeyong’s arrival.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

What? I already can’t surf at night, so you might as well let me surf during the day.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

You’re right, Mark. Nothing can stop your friend. He even refused breakfast.

``

``

Mark can only scratch the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Well, come on then! Better you’re with us than going at it alone.

``

``

Donghyuck joins them with hope in his eyes. As for Mark, the caution in his only sink deeper.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. SUNSET **

``

Jaehyun’s resting at the shore, toes digging into the sand and hands wrapped around his knees as he watches the rest of them catch more waves.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

That Donghyuck kid’s pretty good.

``

``

Jaehyun looks at Johnny, who’s taken a seat beside him.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Bold of you to sit beside me.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(scoffs) I may hate you. But you’re not radioactive.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(laughs) Yeah, he seems to know his way in there. But don’t you think him and Mark have something going on? It’s starting to concern me.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

They’re adults, Jaehyun. They can handle it themselves. And besides, you already do that enough to Jeno.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

He’s like a brother to me too, you know!

``

``

Suddenly, the said boy turns towards them.

``

``

JENO

``

I can still hear you from the water!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Mind your own business, Jeno!

``

``

Jeno petulantly sticks his tongue out before paddling further into the waves.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(laughs softly, dying down after a short while) I don’t know… Has Mark told you anything? You’ve known him for longer…

``

``

JOHNNY

``

No, he’s just as secretive since he came here.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

He just looks really bothered that Donghyuck’s here.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You’ve always thought of other people first, Jaehyun.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Is that a bad thing?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

No. But you deserve to think of yourself sometimes too.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Yeah, look where that got me with you.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(warning) Jaehyun…

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Sorry. I’m getting there, I swear.

``

``

Jaehyun’s tries to fight it, but the tears come on anyway. He knows that Johnny’s looking at him now, worried. For what, he doesn’t even think of it.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(wipes a hand across his eye) I’ll be fine, Johnny.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE - ROOM. NIGHT **

``

Doyoung’s worried tone is garbled across the receiver.

``

``

DOYOUNG

``

But I thought you said he’ll take you back?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I was wrong, Doyoung. I was so so wrong. He’s moved on. He doesn’t love me anymore.

``

``

What does love him back are the sheets and pillows he tore in the middle of the night, scattered all around the floor.

``

``

DOYOUNG

``

...I’m sorry, Jaehyun. I really hoped things would turn out the best for you.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Maybe this is the best, you know? A sign for me to move on.

``

``

DOYOUNG

``

Maybe...you haven’t tried it yet.

``

``

A tear falls down Jaehyun’s face.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Maybe it’s time that I will.

``

``

**INT. COFFEE HOUSE. NEXT DAY**

``

Jaehyun begins spending time with Ten and Mark, getting to know them even more.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Don’t you miss Thailand?

``

``

TEN

``

I do. I plan on visiting home soon. But not for long though because I might miss this place too.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You’re lucky you have two homes.

``

``

TEN

``

Isn’t this your home?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Used to be. The city doesn’t feel like one either.

``

``

MARK

``

Tell me about it. Lucky for you, people don’t follow you like a ghost you can’t shake off.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Is this about Donghyuck?

``

``

TEN

``

What’s this all about?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(looks to Ten) Apparently, they have history together.

``

``

TEN

``

(hums) Donghyuck… I think you’ve mentioned him once or twice before.

``

``

MARK

``

Yeah, and he doesn’t deserve any more attention than that.

``

``

TEN

``

Mark, come on. We’re not people you should be guarding yourself against. We’re just concerned friends.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Ten’s right, Mark. Look, we’re gonna stop bringing this up. But you have to promise to tell us one day. We can’t just stand on the side while it’s obvious you’re suffering alone. Maybe it can still be fixed. Whatever it is.

``

``

MARK

``

...fine.

``

``

TEN

``

Seems like everybody’s having problems. (turns to Jaehyun) How’re you? I’m sorry if I haven’t checked in on you in a while.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Well, I didn’t get what I came here for. He’s moved on. And I have to learn how to move on too.

``

``

TEN

``

I’m sorry, Jaehyun. You must also be hurting.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

It’s surprising, really. I don’t feel anything. Maybe my heart’s telling me to do things for myself. See where it takes me.

``

``

TEN

``

What’re you gonna do then?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I managed to live without Johnny before. I’ll try living without him again.

``

``

** MONTAGE: **

``

``

**EXT. BEACH. NEXT DAY**

``

Jaehyun works alone during the lessons now, actively avoiding Johnny by making sure he’s a good distance away whether ocean or shore.

``

He knows the exact moments where Johnny tries to talk to him, but Jaehyun refutes them with curt nods or shakes of the head.

``

Jaehyun can see the confusion building in Johnny’s eyes, but isn’t this what Johnny wants?

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE. NEXT DAY **

``

Taeyong has asked Jeno and Johnny to come over to help set the lodge up for the expected influx of tourists during competition week.

``

Jaehyun only talks to Jeno and Taeyong throughout the entire day.

``

He tries to ignore the chills in his back each time Johnny looks his way.

``

``

** INT. COFFEE HOUSE. NIGHT **

``

Jaehyun is having coffee alone when he sees Johnny at the bar.

``

They lock eyes, but Jaehyun immediately breaks away, signalling him that he’s uninterested.

``

One of the two coffee mugs in Johnny’s hands are now of no purpose.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE. NIGHT **

``

Jaehyun is approaching his room when he sees Johnny standing by the door, his back against the wall, as if whatever he is feeling was too heavy to carry alone.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Why are you avoiding me?

``

``

Jaehyun stops in his steps, unsure of many things. Most of all, why Johnny has that desperate look in his eyes.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m not avoiding you.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(lowly, sharply) Liar.

``

``

It hurts, being called that. As much as Jaehyun wants to fight back, he sees no point in doing so.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Let me through.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

No. Not until you tell me the truth.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(growing exasperated) I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Johnny. But I’ve been telling the truth since I came here.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Not this time. Just admit that you haven’t been meeting me in the eye.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I am telling you, Johnny…(breathes out heavily) I’m not doing the things you’re accusing me of.

``

``

The tips of his fingers jolt, anger brewing in them too.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

If you’re telling the truth, then you’ve long pushed me away from this door.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You want the truth?! Okay. I’ll tell you the truth. **You** have moved on. Yeah, it’s heartbreaking that I’m no longer a part of it, but you know what? I want to move on from that too! Is that too much to ask?!

``

``

(beat)

``

Jeno told me you stopped doing everything you love to forget about me, and I’m trying to do the same! I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to see you, I don’t want to be near you because I want to be happy too, Johnny! I deserve that! I thought I could be happy with you. But now I have to see if I can be happy without you!

``

``

Johnny doesn’t say anything for a while, eyes still boring into his, and the desperation in them only growing deeper as Jaehyun watches him part from the door…

``

...and swoop him in his arms for a kiss.

``

It’s like Jaehyun never left.

``

It’s like Johnny never nursed a broken heart.

``

It’s like waves crashing onto the shore.

``

``

But Jaehyun pushes Johnny away, as if burned, now realizing what they had done.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

What the fuck are you doing?!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(whispers) I haven’t moved on. I still love you.

``

``

Johnny captures his lips once again, and Jaehyun allows himself to be swept away.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE - ROOM. NIGHT **

``

Their kisses take them inside, bodies landing on the bed as the sound of clothes are taken off, rushed and hurried, impatient to feel skin.

``

Johnny never leaves Jaehyun’s lips, taking them for every inch he has missed. Jaehyun tries to kiss back, pathetic against the wave of passion hurtling through him.

``

They’re all skin now. Hands holding each other while their hips grind against one another. The heat has Jaehyun moaning, crying almost. Is this true? Is this really happening?

``

Whatever they had done up until this point suddenly is no longer enough. Johnny miraculously parts from him, trailing slowly...slowly...slowly down to where his cock stands, leaking.

``

But he doesn’t pay attention to it. Johnny moves down just enough to face himself with his hole… and uses his tongue to open him up.

``

Jaehyun could only scream, head throwing back and hands clutching at the sheets. It’s too much… but it’s all he’s ever wanted. So he takes whatever is given to him, hips pushing back against Johnny’s plush lips.

``

When he could feel himself become loose, Johnny returns to him, looks at him in the eyes and holds them there. Jaehyun wonders when the last time they looked at each other like this? Filled with love and reckless abandon?

``

...or the last time Johnny has taken him whole, cock pushing into the hilt.

``

Jaehyun actually cries this time. Tears falling down like the torrid rains of the summer.

``

Johnny wipes them away with his thumbs, some kissing them away.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

It’s okay… it’s okay. I got you.

``

``

They move as if they’d always been one ocean in the vastness of the world.

``

But in this little town, it is just them -- two lovers reuniting, body and soul.

``

With every push, Jaehyun feels the sorrow ebb away. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe they still have a chance after all.

``

Jaehyun meets Johnny at every chance, feeling every inch of him, kissing every piece of him he could reach, whispering confessions of “I love you” until their passion crests… and Jaehyun comes between them.

``

As he rides out his high, Jaehyun feels Johnny’s about to reach his and helps him with soft touches to his arm, and whispers of encouragement in his ear.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

It’s okay… Let go. I love you too.

``

``

Johnny comes too. Spilling everything into Jaehyun. It’s warm and Jaehyun feels himself become whole.

``

They fall into each other a little bit later, arms wrapped around each other in an embrace they’ve so long craved.

``

It would’ve been easy to forget everything they were fighting about, but Jaehyun can’t let it go like this.

``

So before sleep takes them away…

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

We have to talk.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE - ROOM. NEXT DAY **

``

Jaehyun flutters his eyelashes open, the light filtering through helping him to wake up.

``

The glare of the sun fades into an outline in the shape of Johnny. His sleeping face towards him.

``

Jaehyun is careful when he touches his face, as if any more would make him fade away.

``

Seconds from pulling away, Johnny wakes. Like him, he opens his eyes slowly. But unlike him, his gaze is more glad, more certain.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Hey.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Hi… did that-- Did it really happen?

``

``

Johnny cradles his face with his hand, large enough to encompass the entire side, warm enough to keep him from running.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Mhm. I can explain-- I’d love to explain, if you’d let me.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I would’ve made you do it whether you liked it or not.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(beat)

``

When I grew tired of being in pain, I promised to move on from you no matter what it took. I rid my apartment of all your things and replaced them with new ones. I stopped surfing because I knew that each time I was there, it would never be the same as when you were there with me. And yes… I left. I didn’t tell anybody where I went or when I’d be coming back because I thought that if I needed to forget you, then I needed to forget everyone else too. You touched them all, Jaehyun, and I felt like I had no other choice.

``

``

Something overcomes Jaehyun, moving to rest his head on Johnny’s chest.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(cont.)

``

But travelling around the world made me miss home that much more. It taught me that maybe there’s more to life beyond the heartbreak. I tried looking for it once I came back. I’d done so much in three years that I thought… this was it. This was what life was telling me about.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Then I just had to come back.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You hurtled me back to the past, Jaehyun. My wounds opened up faster than a wave showing its face. All I wanted was to make you feel the same way.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You did it very well.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

It was slow, the way the pain caught up to you. Subtle too. But when it surfaced in your eyes, I knew that it was the biggest mistake I’d ever made.

``

``

(beat)

``

I was wrong about many things. About wanting to move on, about wanting to see you hurt, about wanting to unlove you. Because I still do. I still love you.

``

``

(beat)

``

I said it last night, but I’ll say it again. With all the truth I could muster… hoping that you’ll believe me again.

``

``

The miserable hope reaches Jaehyun, making him cry softly into Johnny’s skin.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I don’t know, Johnny… I don’t know if I can.

``

``

Johnny quietly wraps his arms around Jaehyun, the silence that befell them tearing through the calm of the morning and raged a storm.

``

``

** EXT. SUNHOUSE LODGE - BALCONY. SAME DAY **

``

Jaehyun is picking at the rudbeckias like a petulant child.

``

Taeyong watches him from within the lodge, arms crossed and brows knitted in worry.

``

Jeno walks in not a while later, catching on to the scene quickly, and he makes his way to Taeyong.

``

``

JENO

``

Is this what you called me for?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(nods) Something’s changed between them last night--(glances at Jeno)--yes, that kind of change.

``

``

JENO

``

(looks back at Jaehyun) And judging from how he looks now… it’s not good.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Come on, we need to talk to him.

``

``

Taeyong pulls on Jeno’s hand, taking him along as they warily approach Jaehyun.

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE - BALCONY. DAY **

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Johnny first thought they were sunflowers you know?

``

``

Taeyong and Jeno continue to observe. It’s hard to deal with a tormented heart.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

And I had to tell him that rudbeckias are for encouragement while sunflowers are for adoration. Of course he had to ask why I knew that, and I just had to say that it’s usually the type of flowers clients gift my parents every after ribbon-cutting ceremony…

``

``

(beat)

``

That was the first time I’d told him who I am… and he never took it against me. Others would take me for my parents’ reputation but not him. He knew that I was my own person even when I didn’t know that myself.

``

``

(beat)

``

And for the longest time, I thought I finally knew who I was because of the time I spent with him here. But now… I don’t know if the person I am now is the person I’m meant to be.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

You are who you are, Jaehyun. Good, bad or ugly, it all came from you and all of them are true.

``

``

JENO

``

We know how hard it could be because you told us you’ve followed other people for so long. But this has been the most of you that we have ever seen.

``

``

(beat)

``

Yes, even more than who you were five years ago.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Because you refused to feel your pain.

``

``

JENO

``

Don’t forget escaping it too.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Yeah, you don’t need to tell me again.

``

``

They don’t speak for a moment. They let the sound of waves come between them.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

He told me he still loves me.

``

``

JENO

``

Isn’t that a good thing?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

But why do I feel like it’s unreal?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

I think only you can answer that.

``

``

Jaehyun picks at more of the flowers until one breaks from its stem.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Maybe I was expecting to be pushed away even more than being taken back after all.

``

``

(beat)

``

Maybe that’s because I’m scared of what might happen to us after. Will we survive another problem like this?

``

``

JENO

``

The question there is if you’ll let it happen again.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Why?

``

``

JENO

``

Remember what I said? Instead of talking it out like the capable people that you are… you let pride get in the way.

``

(shrugs his shoulders) Maybe try being more honest with him this time around?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

How when I made him leave after telling him that I couldn’t believe him?

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(sighs) Oh, Jaehyun…

``

``

JENO

``

(throws a hand in the air) RUN AFTER HIM!!

``

Jaehyun whips his head towards Jeno, shocked at the way he’s yelled once again.

``

``

JENO

``

Oh, don’t give me that look! You told me to run after Jaemin when Johnny told you, otherwise, Jaemin would’ve always been a nomad. I didn’t see the point until I literally chased him around the world. Sure, I was **way** over my head with my affections, but you made me realize that love sometimes takes a little bit of stupidity and honesty to find out if it’s true.

``

``

(beat)

``

You were already stupid enough to not just **leave** but **come back.** I think you can be a little bit more honest that you already are.

``

``

Jaehyun stays rooted to the ground, allowing Jeno’s words to crash through him and root themselves underneath the loose sand that is the uncertainty of his heart.

``

Jaehyun knows what to do now.

``

``

** INT. ICE CREAM SHOP. NEXT DAY **

``

This ice cream shop is filled with exposed brick and neutral furniture. A contrast to the common expectation of bright, almost neon, colors.

``

That’s because you can find them in every serving of ice cream Jaemin gives you.

``

Just like the small parfait glass Jaehyun’s holding right now.

``

``

JAEMIN

``

You’ve been here for days, almost two weeks now, and you only visit me today?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(chuckles shyly) Sorry… got caught up in a few things.

``

``

JAEMIN

``

Yeah, Jeno keeps me updated.

``

``

There’s a customer ringing the bell by the shop window, and Jaemin excuses himself for a moment to cater to them.

``

When he comes back, it’s to working on the order whilst regarding Jaehyun.

``

``

JAEMIN

``

I feel like I should say something… but I’m hardly the best person to give you advice.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You don’t have to say anything, Jaemin. Just having a friend here is enough.

``

``

JAEMIN

``

And my ice cream!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(nods, takes a bite) Yeah, your magical ice cream.

``

``

Jaemin excuses himself again to give the order to the customer.

``

The shop bell rings…

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

** INT. ICE CREAM SHOP. SAME DAY **

``

...And Johnny comes in. The way he looked yesterday seemed like a fever dream.

``

But it isn’t the look he’d seen when he first came here. Rather it is guarded, like he’s walking on sand littered with broken glass.

``

Jaemin slides him a parfait glass as soon as Johnny sits down.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m sorry.

``

``

Johnny doesn’t say anything. He only plays with the edges of the glass.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

You have to understand that I can’t just believe anything anymore because I’m stupid and my heart likes to tell me different things. At one point, I was desperate to have you back. But now that you’re here, I don’t know if it’s going to be good for us.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

How would you know if we don’t even try?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

What if the fights come back? That’s what really broke us. Not my parents.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Then we’ll deal with it differently. This is a second chance Jaehyun. Not many can have it.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I know that but--

``

``

JOHNNY

``

But what?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(beat, a sharp inhale)

``

I’m scared, Johnny...

``

``

Johnny looks at him again. Gone is the guarded look in his eyes and here was the love in them -- soft, safe.

``

Johnny wraps his fingers one-by-one against his, each touch pulling him away from the dark.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I’m scared too. But as long as we love each other, we can change things for the better.

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

** INT. ICE CREAM SHOP. DAY **

``

Building audio from the TV.

``

Words growing clearer by the second.

``

An image of Jaehyun’s parents on one side of the screen.

``

A reporter talking live on the other.

``

``

REPORTER

``

In other news, the famed Escape Estates had their curtains drawn to reveal their true colors. Just over a week ago, authorities arrested the real estate magnates for embezzlement of the majority of their properties, spanning several years ago. This came to light when their own son, Jeong Jaehyun, submitted undisputed evidence of their crimes after being alerted to major discrepancies in their financials…

``

``

JOHNNY

``

What’s the meaning of this?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Jaemin! Turn the TV off! He needs to hear it from me!

``

``

REPORTER

``

The question remains, what happens to Escape Estates? The short answer, Jeong Jaehyun will rise as CEO due to contractual obligations. The long answer, we will have to find out at the televised ceremony in just a few days--

``

``

The screen suddenly snaps to black, Jaemin panting as he holds the remote high.

``

But it is too late.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You said you’re here for good.

``

``

Jaehyun looks at Johnny, frantic.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I meant it, I do! But Johnny, I have to do this too! It’s just a formality--

``

``

Johnny’s face turns to disgust, and he attempts to stand up and away from him.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You really are a liar.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

No! I’m not, Johnny-- please!! Please, listen to me. I was going to tell you! That’s why I brought you here! Please, Johnny!

``

``

Johnny pulls away, completely, harshly, backing away as if ready to run away.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You talk about believing?! What are you even doing here?! When you’re going to become the same people we hated?!

``

``

It is sudden, the way Jaehyun’s tears burst down his face. But he allows it. All he’s ever thinking about is pulling Johnny back to his side.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m not like them, Johnny. I am going to do things differently, just please trust me. After this then it’s all over. We can definitely start over… please. I’m begging you, Johnny...

``

``

A beat. Then another. Until Jaehyun’s skin crawls in anticipation.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Leave. And never come back.

``

``

Jaehyun catches his face in his hands, body shaking as he sobs shamelessly over everything he had done.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. NEXT DAY **

``

It was the day of Mark’s competition.

``

If things went differently, then he would’ve been happy to be here.

``

But amongst the excited faces are his and Johnny’s’ poorly concealed despair.

``

There is distraction right around the corner in the form of an excited surfer.

``

``

TEN

``

Great, we’re all here! Come on, Jaehyun! Jeno saved you guys a great spot at the front!

``

``

It takes a while for Ten to drag Jaehyun through the crowd. The closer they get to the front, the greater people are in number.

``

Not a while longer, they break through to the spot Ten talks about. It seems like he was the last one to arrive as everybody else was already there -- Taeyong, Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck… and Johnny.

``

By the shore, close to where they are, Mark is within the line of competitors, warming every inch of his body up.

``

Ten gestures for him to sit but he hesitates because the only spot left is between Taeyong and Johnny.

``

Taeyong notices his hesitation, but he urges Jaehyun to sit anyway.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Come on. It’s okay!

``

``

Johnny doesn’t even look at him. Is that still okay?

``

Jaehyun shakes his head and resolves to follow Taeyong, planting himself down and immediately brushing his skin against Johnny’s bare ones.

``

It’s only then he notices that all of them had forgone wearing shirts. But nothing had thrown him off for a loop more than Johnny and the memory of their night spent together in bed.

``

He blushes and makes himself small to avoid touching skin again.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

Good luck, Mark! Maybe I’ll give you a reward when you win!

``

``

Mark whips his head towards him, scandalized and responding with a middle finger.

``

Donghyuck only cackles in return.

``

Jaehyun chuckles at the interaction, allowing him to focus more on the event as it begins.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. SAME DAY **

``

The sound of the siren signals the first set of competing surfers running towards the first heat of waves.

``

Jaehyun can hear Ten and Donghyuck chatting between themselves about how the first round has some astounding surfers.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

God, Mark has a challenge on his hands.

``

``

TEN

``

For as long as I’ve known Mark, he’ll take any challenge and come out on top.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

Wish he could do the same for me.

``

``

JENO

``

Are you a challenge?

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

I’m Mark’s greatest obstacle.

``

``

TEN

``

That went deep real fast.

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

Nah, don’t mind it. It’s just something between us.

``

``

It takes a while, but each surfer falls into the water until there is only one left standing. The man’s declared the winner, and he glides through the water until he arrives at shore.

``

Hoots and applause for his victory can be heard from the other side, but now it is time for Mark to take on the waves.

``

``

TEN, DONGHYUCK, JENO

``

You can do it!

``

``

Mark looks back to flash a bright smile before he awaits the siren.

``

So when it sounds off, Mark runs for the wave with more bravery than anyone in the stretch of beach.

``

This is the first time Jaehyun’s seen Mark surf, but he already knows that Mark rises higher than the rest.

``

Until an unexpected wave pattern forces him to crash into another surfer.

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

**EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

The crowd erupts into frantic gasps and screams. Some watch frozen in shock, and some scramble to call the life guards.

``

But as Jaehyun watches the waves and how he can no longer see Mark nor the surfer he collided into, he knows that if they wait for the lifeguards, it may be too late.

``

Before his body decides to do anything, Johnny has run for the ocean, band in his hand and a surfboard on the other.

``

``

INTERCUT:

``

``

**EXT. BEACH. DAY**

``

Johnny swimming towards the increasingly wild wave.

``

A head breaking through but immediately swallowed by the cresting water. Johnny screaming for him.

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

Ten watching with hawk-eyes, body leaning forward as if it’ll give him a closer look.

``

``

TEN

``

Was that Mark? Please tell me it’s him!

``

``

** EXT. OCEAN. DAY **

``

The head that reemerges isn’t Mark. But Johnny swims to save him anyway.

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

Jemo desperately turns to Jaehyun.

``

``

Jeno

``

Shit, Johnny’s alone there! He can’t take two people at once!

``

``

That is enough for Jaehyun to take his own band and surfboard to charge for the water.

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

In the middle of the sea, Jaehyun takes quick glances at the wristband, checking to see if he’s swimming in the right direction.

``

Not for long, he sees Johnny flipping the other surfer up on his board. The man is weak and out of breath, but Johnny’s giving him assurances so they can swim towards the shore.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Johnny!! Swim back!! I’ll go get Mark!!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

What’re you doing here?!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Just swim!! Or you’ll get wiped out by another wave!

``

``

Johnny naturally hesitates. At best, Jaehyun is just a recreational surfer, saving a life without the license to do so.

``

But he cares for Mark like a brother, and he won’t let another tragedy wreck this town again.

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

When Johnny finally decides to swim away, Jaehyun can be calm and calculative in his search for Mark.

``

He’s watching the water while his body works to keep the board and him afloat. Judging from how the waves were moving, Mark couldn’t have been thrown that far off.

``

As if luck was on their side, Mark’s head emerges… but it doesn’t seem to be working to catch a breath. Mark’s already lost consciousness.

``

Jaehyun swims as fast as he could, feeling like the next wave could take Mark in again. His arms feel like they’re about to fall off, and his legs might’ve already sustained a few gashes from the loose rocks floating along. But he gets to Mark, and all the pain he feels is ignored in favor of flipping him onto his board.

``

When his body rests against the solid material, Mark instantly wakes, coughing up the water that had forced its way into his lungs.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I got you! I got you, Mark! We’re gonna take you to shore, okay? Just hang on tight!

``

``

Jaehyun turns the surfboard for the shore, and for once in this entire time he’s been here, everything is turning out for the better.

``

Until a loose coral nicks him in the thigh, detaching him from the board.

``

Now, he’s swept up by the wave.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

Darkness.

``

Body spinning out of control.

``

Lungs losing their breath.

``

Jaehyun praying for his life to be spared.

``

He hopes Mark got to shore. He hopes the other surfer did too.

``

He thinks of Johnny, and how maybe this is how it all ends. In pain.

``

Suddenly it all stops. Jaehyun is still -- no feeling and no breath. Maybe he’s on his way to heaven.

``

Then his chest is caving in. One, two.

``

Again -- one-two, and again -- one-two.

``

Then a kiss that’s all too familiar. Oh, how he’s grateful that it’s Johnny’s lips against him.

``

A burst of air surges through his lungs, and suddenly his breath returns and urges him to open his eyes.

``

He’s alive.

``

``

CONTINUED:

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. DAY **

``

Jaehyun coughs up the remnants of water, harsh and hurried. Clearly not welcome.

``

In the midst of it, he feels a warm hand run down his back over and over and it feels like the only steady thing amongst the flurry of sounds around him.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

It’s okay, Jaehyun. You’re okay.

``

``

Jaehyun hears him, but it’s distant. It may have been the water still in his ears or the disbelief that Johnny’s saved him.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

You’re okay. You’re okay… thank god, you’re okay.

``

``

Johnny gathers him in his arms, fingers digging into his skin. Jaehyun feels him shiver, sobbing out for him.

``

Jaehyun still hasn’t had a grasp of reality. But he holds on tight to Johnny as the only real thing he ever needed.

``

``

** INT. SUNHOUSE LODGE - ROOM. LATER IN THE DAY **

``

``

DOCTOR

``

Well, your vitals seem to be getting better. All that I ask is that you take the rest of the week off to recover both from the drowning and the gashes and avoid surfing for the time being.

``

``

Jaehyun’s propped up against the head of the bed, tucked warmly under the covers with Johnny seated on one side and Taeyong on the other. His leg is bandaged up, a hint of red bleeding to the surface.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

How about the other two?

``

``

DOCTOR

``

They’re recovering well too. You should be able to see them in a few days.

``

``

Taeyong moves to accompany the doctor out the door.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

(distant) Thank you so much for coming, Doctor Qian…

``

``

The door shuts, leaving Jaehyun with Johnny alone.

``

The air between them wasn’t tense. But Jaehyun’s nervous to break it, memories of their last conversation flooding back.

``

Jaehyun instead turns to look out the window. At least watching the pretty sunset is easy to do.

``

Something moves against his palm, reigning him back to see Johnny’s hand intertwined against his, thumb caressing the skin there.

``

The sight of it overwhelms him, and the nervousness slips away to make way for courage that fills him up.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m sorry for a lot of things.

``

``

Johnny doesn’t make a move, but Jaehyun knows he’s listening.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’m sorry for letting my fear get in the way the first time. For letting my pride get in the way the second. In the end, I was selfish. I thought that I knew what was best for you… for us when I didn’t even stop to think that we should’ve done this together. No malice, no anything. Just us trying to get through together.

``

``

(beat)

``

I do need to come back to the city, Johnny. I want to change things over there. I want to make up for all the evil my parents had done, and I think stepping in as CEO would be the best way. It won’t take that much time, I--(sighs)

``

``

(beat)

``

I know it could be hard to trust me again. After everything I’ve said and done. I won’t hold it against you. But I still hope for you to have faith, even in just this.

``

``

It is only when Jaehyun is done speaking that he notices his own hand grasping Johnny’s tightly. As if this is going to be the last time.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I’m also sorry for a lot of things. I also took pride in my inability to take risks. And for the longest time, you were trying to get me to take them when I thought you were forcing an image onto me.

``

``

(beat)

``

You were wondering what I did in those two years.

``

``

(beat)

``

I followed your advice. I took a risk and it paid off. The wristbands we wear? I made those. To honor Taeyong and I’s friend.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(shocked) No way!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(nods, breathing deeply) Yeah. I didn’t think it would get big either. Turns out that a lot of people like us need it to save lives too.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Johnny-- my god, that’s amazing! That’s why Jeno was giving that look back then! That kid knew! That’s why he didn’t even feel bad that you left!

``

``

They stay there for a while, basking in the minute excitement they share. But it soon mellows backs down to the same feeling they share prior.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I still want you. I still want us. I want us to begin again and do things better this time. No more pride, no more fear, just us riding the tides forever.

``

``

Stricken with clarity, Jaehyun knows that all he ever wants is to love Johnny.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(sobs, and with a smile) Okay. Let’s start again, Johnny.

``

``

Johnny takes his hand away from his, gliding it up to rest on his cheek, and he smiles for the first time in a long while.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

I love you.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I love you too.

``

``

(beat)

``

Now come here and let me kiss you.

``

``

Johnny moves from his chair towards Jaehyun’s side on the bed, tucking himself under the covers before taking Jaehyun’s face again in his hands…

``

...and the two meet for a kiss that’s been long-awaited by them both. Stripped of the pain and left with all the love they’ve had since the beginning.

``

``

** EXT. BEACH. 3 MONTHS LATER. DAY **

``

An image of feet walking from gravel to sand. Only stopping when the toes kiss the shore.

``

Taeyong senses his presence first, craning his head back while on the surfboard.

``

``

TAEYONG

``

Oh, look what the tide brought in!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(grins) That’s right! I’m back!

``

``

Johnny hears his voice and immediately swims back to shore. The image of him returning from the water never gets old in Johnny’s eyes.

``

``

Jaehyun’s swept in a sweet kiss, wet skin against his pressed button-down.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Someone’s missed me.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

Oh, I’m not gonna deny that.

``

``

Even from afar, they both can see the cringe creasing Jeno and Donghyuck’s faces.

``

``

JENO

``

Ew! You guys are disgusting!

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

I kinda agree! Get your own room!

``

``

JAEMIN

``

Just leave them be! We also do that too, Jeno!

``

``

TEN

``

(laughs) Be careful of what you say, Jeno!

``

``

MARK

``

At least I don’t have that!

``

``

DONGHYUCK

``

(playfully) We’ll see about that!

``

``

Their friends eventually banter amongst themselves, and Jaehyun seals that moment into his memory.

``

He’s also eager to join in, hurriedly working his fingers to undo the buttons. Halfway through, Johnny stops him with a hand to his chest.

``

``

JOHNNY

``

What’re you doing?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

Gonna go surfing, why?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

In a suit?

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

I’ll get some trunks from the rental shed!

``

``

JOHNNY

``

But those are too big for you!

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(laughs) So what?

``

``

JOHNNY

``

(shyly) Maybe I just wanna sit here with you.

``

``

JAEHYUN

``

(blushes) Well… you could’ve just said that!

``

``

Jaehyun allows himself to be guided by Johnny to sit down on the sand, bodies close as Johnny wraps an arm around his shoulder. In turn, Jaehyun rests his head on Johnny’s shoulder.

``

The sun, the ocean and their friends before them is an image he will never get tired of.

``

The peace he feels with Johnny is something he will forever be grateful for.

``

For the waves have brought him home.

``

And Jaehyun finally stays.

``

``

``

END.

``

**Author's Note:**

> And we're here!! What do you think?
> 
> Please don't hesitate to tell me everything!! You can do so in the comments and through my cc below!!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wakeupmoonchild)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wakeupmoonchild)


End file.
